


Contempler l'être Aimé

by DreamEndless



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: C’est fluff je crois???, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamEndless/pseuds/DreamEndless
Summary: Soirée canapé film en amoureux. On arrête tout le temps d’une contemplation.





	Contempler l'être Aimé

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GabrielleR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielleR/gifts).



> OS demandé par @GabrielleR
> 
> C’est le tout premier texte que j’écris et publie donc svp soyez indulgents avec moi. J’espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture :)

Le générique du film déroulait sur l’écran de la télévision alors que Yann était paisiblement endormi sur le canapé. Ou plutôt sur Martin. Sa tête qui glissait tout doucement termina sa course sur le ventre du plus jeune. Martin qui jusqu’alors regardait toujours la télé se mis à contempler son amant avec tendresse. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la poitrine du plus vieux qui se soulevait et s’affaissait au rythme de la respiration endormie.  
Lentement, ils remontèrent jusqu’à son cou s’arrêtant quelques secondes sur la petite marque amoureusement laissée près de sa pomme d’Adam la veille. Combien de fois avait-il posé ses lèvres sur cette saillie? Combien de fois avait-il niché son visage dans ce cou respirant cette délicate odeur de fleur d’oranger. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que le souvenir de ce moment charnel passé avec son amant lui revint en mémoire. Il l’avait aimé si fort cette nuit-là, le suçon en était l’évidence. Il ne connaissait plus grand bonheur que d’avoir Yann dans ses bras après avoir été séparé de lui ne serait-ce que quelques jours. Certains diront qu’ils s’aiment trop. Probablement, mais ça n’importait peu. Ils s’aimaient, c’est tout ce qui comptait. Ses yeux reprirent leur chemin, remontant jusqu’à la mâchoire du poivre et sel. Il se revoyait l’effleurer du bout des lèvres, la mordiller gentiment, la suçoter amoureusement. Il frôla la peau picante de ses doigts. Il aimait cette jeune pilosité sur les joues de son compagnon. Martin remonta sa main et laissa ses doigts se glisser dans les cheveux poivre et sel. Yann se colla un peu plus à Martin sous la douceur de ces caresses qui le détendirent tellement qu’il échappa de ses lèvres ensommeillées un souffle de bien-être. Les yeux du jeune homme se posèrent alors sur ses lèvres. Ces lèvres qu’il avait tant convoitées pendant toutes ces années. Ces lèvres si douces, si passionnées quand elles se posent sur lui. Si enivrantes quand elles descendent le long de son corps. Exaltantes quand elles l’amènent à la jouissance. Délicieuses quand elles embrassent sa bouche encore essoufflée. Yann se mis à bouger ce qui le sorti de sa rêverie. Martin cligna des yeux quelques secondes avant de les reposer sur le visage de Yann qui affichait désormais un petit sourire. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés mais il était évidant qu’il ne dormait plus.  
« Je t’ai réveillé? Demanda Martin en reprenant le mouvement de sa main dans les cheveux du plus vieux qu’il avait inconsciemment arrêté le temps de sa rêverie.  
\- Mhm j’avais chaud, je suis curieux de savoir à quoi tu pensais. Avait répondu Yann de sa voix rauque encore endormie, les yeux espiègles et ce petit sourire en coin »  
Martin se baissa pour capturer amoureusement ce sourire de ses lèvres. Dans un souffle il lui murmura contre les lèvres que c’était à lui, à eux, ensemble de la plus belle des façons.


End file.
